Kim Bum
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 김 건달/ Kim Bum.thumb|303px *'Nombre Real: '김상범 / Kim Sang Bum. *'Profesión:' Actor, Cantante y Modelo. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:'7 de Julio de 1989. *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Signo Zodíacal:' Cáncer. *'Estatura:' 180cm. *'Peso:' 66kg. *'Grupo Sanguíneo: O. *'Religión: C'ristiana *'''Agencia: King Kong Entertaiment. Biografía Kim Bum nació en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 7 de Julio de 1989. Estudió en la Universidad de Jungang en el Departamento de Cine y Teatro es actor cantante y modelo Su nombre real es Kim Sang Bum . Interpreta un dorama del famoso manga Hana Yori Dango en donde interpreta a uno de los F4 llamado So Yi Jung. Kim Bum es la popular estrella de numerosas series de televisión de Corea y obras de teatro, así como varios largometrajes. Ganador del premio de popularidad de Netizen en el festival de Drama de Corea 2008, se educó en la Universidad de Jungang donde descubrió un amor por las connotaciones sexuales. Después de haber fijado su interés en una carrera como actor cuando todavía era un niño de la escuela joven, Kim asistió regularmente a las audiciones y tomó clases de actuación. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que se unió a la "Audición de supervivencia de las Galaxias" que su duro trabajo finalmente dio sus frutos. En esto él se infiltró en la música, dándose a conocer en toda Corea y en otros paises. Dramas *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2012, cameo) *Padam Padam…The Sound of His and Her Heartbeats (jTBC, 2011) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry (MBC, 2010) *Anycall Haptic Mission 2 (Reality 2009) *Anycall Haptic Mission (Reality 2009) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009, cameo) *Dream (SBS, 2009) *Boys Before Flowers (KBS2, 2009) *East of Eden (MBC, 2008) *Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) *Outrageous Women (MBC, 2006) Canciones Para Dramas *The Woman Who Cut My Guitar String (The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry) *Confession (The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry) *I`m going to meet (Boys Before Flowers) Películas * The Miracle (2012) *Kyeolhunhago Sipeun Yeoja (2009) *Fly High/ Emergency (2009) *71 (2009) *I Like It Hot (2008) *Death Bell (2008) Anuncios Publicitarios *Ringpang Doughnut (2011) *Edwin (2010) *Bon.I.F (con Kim So Eun) (2009) *AnyCall Bodyguard mobile phone (con Kim So Eun) *Maxim Coffee (con Seo Woo) (2009) *Samsung Anycall: Haptic Pop (con Kim Joon y Kim Hyun Joong) (2009) *Hanbul Cosmetics (2009) *T.I For Men (2009) *LG Telecom: Teenring (con Lee Min Ho y Koo Hye Sun) (2009) *Spris (con Go Ah Ra) (2009) *KTF SHOW: Show AsianLoad Game (con Shim Eun Kyung) (2008) *Ottogi Ramyeon (2007) *Jindo P.S.1 (2007) *Crown Vic: Big Pie (con Kim Hye Sung y Park Min Young) (2007) *KTF (2006) Premios *'2010 Barbie & Ken Awards' *'2009 SBS Drama Awards:' Actor Revelación por el drama Dream. *'2008 Korean Drama Festival:' Netizen Premio a la Popularidad. Discografía Discografía Coreana Discografía Japonesa Curiosidades *'Familia:' Padres, hermana menor y prima, la cantante Jini. *'Educación:' Escuela Superior Kyungbock, Universidad Chung-Ang (Departamento de Cine y Teatro) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Inglés y Japones *'Antigua Agencia:' EYAGI Entertainment *'Lema : '"Es posible que pierda una vez, pero no perder de nuevo." *Posee una sonrisa angelical y una cara de niño inocente lo que hizo que muchas chicas lo adoraran en el drama Boys Before Flowers en su papel de Playboy. *Es amigo de Park Shin Hye con la que a asistido a muchos eventos. *Tiene una buena amistad con Kim Hyun Joong y Jung Il Woo , Kim So Eun . *En una entrevista a BBF dijo que Goo Hye Sun se acercaba a su tipo de chica ideal. *Personalidad: Es bastante alegre, se muestra optimista y nunca desiste en obtener las cosas que quiere. Trata de ocultar su tristeza, no para verse mas fuerte, si no porque no le gusta que le vean asi. Realmente, si no conoce a las personas, trata de mostrarse simpático, aunque hay dias en que es lo mas dulce y tierno del mundo, y también hay otros en que puede ser frío y despresiable. Es algo resguardado en mostrar sus sentimientos, o algun acto afectivo, puesto que de niño sufrió mucho en lo que fue su familia; su padre lo sobreexigía en muchos aspectos, hasta al momento de no poder mas. (Su familia es bastante prestigiosa, y él es heredero de todos los bienes). También sufrió un pasado obscuro que quizás nunca quiera contar. *Cosas que le agradan: Le agrada la primavera, asi tambien los plenos dias de invierno, completamente grises. Le encanta sonreir. Enlaces *Página Oficial (Agencia) *Perfil (Cyworld) *Hancinema *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *me2day Galería Kim bum 2.jpg Kim bum.jpg Xime 869.jpg kim-bum3.jpg 20111130_kimbum_1.jpg kim-bum.jpg kimbum_highcut_kjp.jpg tumblr_lza2012C4H1qal6txo1_500.jpg 20120316235115_45019_2.jpg 0.2.jpg xime 776.jpg xime 867.jpg xime 868.jpg 3034296_640px.jpg kim-bum-and-kim-so-eun-2011-i19.jpg KIM_BUM_11.jpg 20110706010154!Kim_bum.jpg kim-bum-3-kim-bum-16089098-853-1280.jpg kim-bum-3-kim-bum-16089052-531-740.jpg 001_Kimbum.jpg 002_Kimbum.jpg 003_Kimbum.jpg 004_Kimbum.jpg 005_Kimbum.jpg gvv.jpg|handsome kim kimbum.jpg|pick bum 558644_2113991064771_735135129_n.jpg 528909_291684524250703_1263741974_n.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|left|300px|Home Town - キム・ボム thumb|left|300px|Kim Bum - 聖夜の空 Christmas Eve's Sky MV Categoría:KActor Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo